


Garden of Roses Drabbles

by Infinity90



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, but no i crave some angst, i said it was fluff, so expect some different stuff, something to help me get into this ship again, very random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity90/pseuds/Infinity90
Summary: The RoseGarden tag is dry...Some Rosegarden stories!





	1. Milk and Tuna

When Oscar brought a moving bundle into the house, Ruby was concerned. Oscar would not let her see into the bag. Everyone else could care less, but that _ thing _had piqued her curiosity. 

When she heard strange noises from upstairs, she would knock on the farmhand’s door to ask him if he was okay. A muffled “I’m fine!” would resonate through the door, and Ruby would leave him be. He was never around, which made the girl sad, since he liked to talk to her more than anyone else these days. She felt very lonely. Often, Oscar didn’t make it to dinner, or he would travel to the marketplace to buy large amounts of milk and tuna. Blake would go crazy over the amount of tuna he bought. When questioned he said, “It’s a new diet I’m trying out.” 

Now this _ really _made Ruby suspicious, since Oscar was a, skinny and b, could never drink that much milk by himself. She could, on the other hand. She loved milk. 

It was a cold evening, when some of the group were out in town, and the others were playing a board game downstairs. Ruby had not seen Oscar’s presence all day, it was beginning to bother her more and more. She decided she had enough, and marched upstairs, demanding for an answer. She turned left and knocked loudly on the farmhand’s door. “Oscar?”

  
  


There was no reply. Ruby tried again, and still, nothing. She started to hear faint noises, like _ meowing _in the room. Either she was hearing things, or… 

Carefully, she turned the doorknob and opened Oscar’s door. It smelled faintly of tuna… and a zoo. Her eyes scanned the room, messy with discarded milk jugs and tuna packets, until it landed on a pile of clothes and newspaper. And inside, lay two cats, a tabby, and a black cat. They stretched their limbs and mewled. 

Oscar had cats. 

Oscar had two cats. Why was he keeping cats?

That explained the tuna. And the milk. The noises, and hiding away. He was keeping the cats a secret! 

Now, Ruby preferred dogs to cats, but they weren’t all bad. She neared one, gently inching toward the black one. It seemed a bit leaner, and quicker than the tabby, its sharp eyes darting at every corner. When she neared them, they leapt back in fear. She was unfamiliar to them. 

Ruby called out to them. “Shh, shh, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. Come here, come here,” she soothed them. The tabby wouldn’t budge, but the black cat inches towards her. Ruby stood still, her arms open, ready to receive the bundle of fur. It accepted her invitation, and climbed into the cocoon Ruby had made from it. 

She stroked its fur, and purred in delight. The second cat, slinked away from her, and hopped up onto Oscar’s bed. 

“Hey, you… I wonder why Oscar’s kept you two away from us? Why didn’t he tell me at least?” Ruby was beginning to feel very down, as if Oscar had actually told her he didn’t trust her. 

“Ruby?” Oscar’s surprised voice echoed through the room. Ruby turned and met Oscar’s face, slick with sweat. In his arms, were two small milk jugs. He looked weary, as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. 

The tabby cat responded to Oscar’s arrival and made its way to him. The black cat leaped out of Ruby’s arms and padded over to the farm boy, as well. Ruby stood, her arms limp at her sides. She had walked into his room without permission and invaded his privacy. 

“I-I’m sorry. I just heard noises and I was so curious—why didn’t you tell me?” Ruby asked. Oscar sighed, coming into the room and closing the door. 

He opened a milk jug and poured some into identical bowls in a corner. The cats made their way to it, lapping up the cold drink.

“I didn’t mean to keep this away from you,” he started. He made his way towards her and flopped onto his bed. “You can sit, if you’d like.” Ruby did.

“I found them in an old cabbage cart at the marketplace a few weeks ago. And… I couldn’t resist. I had to take them with me. But I’m not sure if you all would like cats in the house, so I just kept them here with me,” he explained. 

“And you were just gonna keep them here forever?”

  
  


“No, no! Only… only until they got really healthy. Then I want to find homes for them.” Oscar sat up and looked into her eyes. “I’m sorry, Ruby. I didn’t know this meant so much to you.”

“It… it’s fine. I just haven’t seen you in a long time, and for some reason, I felt sad about it. Like, I don’t mind not seeing you all the time, but I like to spend time with you.”

Oscar’s face reddened, and he wasn’t quite sure if Ruby understood how much that meant to _ him _. Of course, he had been crushing on her since he met her, but he always thought she saw him as a little brother. But… it seemed she saw him as a close friend as well?

  
  


“I like spending time with you too. And I want to do it more often,” Oscar said. Ruby grinned, a sweet smile that made her eyes shine brighter. The black cat made its way back to them, the tabby following behind. The black cat hopped onto the bed and nudged Ruby with its nose. 

“Seems he likes you,” Oscar noted, stroking the tabby that had appeared in his lap. 

  
  


“What’s his name?” Ruby asked, adoring the tiny creature more. She loved Zwei with all her heart, but this little fella was growing on her. 

  
  


“Mm, I haven’t named them, but I think I want to do so, right now. Would you like to name that little guy?” he asked, pointing to the black feline. Ruby nodded eagerly. 

  
  


He laughed. “I think I’m naming the tabby Ivy. She looks like an Ivy to me.”

  
  


“I like it.” Ruby studied the cat next to her carefully. It looked up to her curiously, as if it was waiting to be named. 

“Whaaaaaaaaaat about… Felix?”

  
  


“Ooh, that’s interesting. Ivy and Felix. I like it,” Oscar beamed. 

Ruby tossed her head back and laughed. “I feel like we’re a couple adopting cats for the first time.”

  
  


Oscar froze. Did she not understand what she was saying? That every word she said would be ingrained into his memory?

Ruby held Felix, and looked at him. “I’m sure Ivy will warm up to me, someday.”

  
  


“You mean, we can keep them?”

  
  


“Temporarily. But you have to make me some promises. First, no more sneaking around, you tell everyone what’s going on. Two, don’t spend all your money on cat food. Three, come down to dinner sometimes and get enough sleep. Clean your room. And four, hang out with me tomorrow.”

Oscar could barely register what she said. He chuckled and said, “That’s a lot of promises.”

  
  


“Do we have a deal?” Ruby asked, holding out a pinky finger. 

  
  


Oscar held out his pinky, and slowly, linked his finger to hers. They held it in a moment, staring at each other goofily. 

“You’re amazing,” Oscar said, all-dazed like. As soon as the words let his mouth, he covered his mouth, his cheeks reddening again. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

Ruby shook her head, still petting Felix. “No… I think you’re pretty amazing too. That’s why I want to hang out tomorrow.” She grinned. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what this meant, but he knew that he was getting to hang out with the girl of his dreams and there was a chance, just a chance that she liked him back. And she wasn’t even mad about the cats! A win-win. 


	2. Jealousy

“Oscar!” 

** **

“Doré!” 

** **

Ruby watched the exchange, as her friend and his old friend embraced each other tightly. On sight, she could tell she was perfect in every way. Doré had pale skin and beautiful golden hair that she kept in a simple braid. She was willowy and dainty, like she’d never held a weapon in her life. 

** **

“When will you reach my height, Oscar?” Doré asked Oscar, rubbing his head. Oscar laughed, because he had surpassed Ruby’s height already. She wasn’t sure if the girl had noticed, but Doré and Oscar were the same height. The Huntress immediately felt too small, yet too big, as if she was invading their space. 

** **

“And who’s your friend, here?” Doré asked, looking pointedly in Ruby’s direction. 

** **

“Ah, Doré, this is my friend, Ruby Rose. You’ll love her.” Doré’s face instantly became passive as she made her way to Ruby and stuck out her hand. “Dolores, but everyone calls me Doré.”

** **

Ruby took it, and tried to give a peppy smile. “I’m Ruby, and it’s very nice to meet you.” 

** **

Oscar beamed, his cheeks rosy. “Okay, let’s go inside so you can meet everyone else.” And Oscar  _ held  _ Doré’s hand and led her inside the house. 

** **

Ruby was left outside, hands clenched at her side. She had tried and tried to deny what was growing inside of her, but if she didn’t recognize it now, she’d only hurt later. But now she was starting to think that denial was the better option. With a sigh, she followed the friends inside the house. 

** **

In the living room, Doré was animatedly talking with her family. Yang looked interested, and Blake at least had her gaze focused on her. Weiss and Nora were laughing, as was Jaune. Maria and Qrow looked amused, and Ren was shaking his head. 

** **

“Yeah, so my dad’s the miller in our little village, so Oscar comes in and asks him if we sell eggs! And then I called him a stupid kid and he burst into tears. The start of a beautiful friendship!”

** **

Oscar was blushing, his hands in his head. Ruby came around and eyed Doré’s sophisticated outfit. She looked like she was from a 100 years ago, but she made it classy. Ruby felt stupid, with her new haircut, and cape, as if she was a superhero in a comic book. 

** **

“Hey, did you meet Oscar’s friend yet?” her sister asked. “She’s really funny.”

** **

Ruby laughed softly. “Yep, she’s a hoot.” The girl plunked herself on the couch and pretended to listen to Doré’s story about Oscar and his antics.

** **

She watched the pair of friends with a sort of curiosity. They seemed to fit together, even though they looked like they’d never be each other’s type. Oscar was that soft boy that would always make you smile and supported you through anything. And Doré was the confident girl that brought the “spice” (as Nora said) to the relationship. 

** **

“You wouldn't believe it,” Oscar started, “but Doré was actually really shy back then. Her face would turn red every time someone spoke to her. She was only the way she is now around me.”

** **

Doré gave Oscar a playful shove and laughed, a shrill laugh that annoyed Ruby a bit… but reminded her of her own laugh. 

** **

“Shut up, farm boy! This was about you!”

** **

“So what are you doing here in Mantle anyway, Doré?” Qrow asked, his feet propped up on the coffee table. 

** **

Doré shrugged. “It’s a long story. My dad was in debt back at the mill, so the big guys in Mantle were going to put him in debtor’s prison unless he came here to work. My pop’s getting really old, so I offered to take his place. I only have a few months left, so hopefully we can pay that stupid thing off.” 

** **

Ruby noticed Oscar squeezing the miller’s daughter’s hand in support. She wasn’t aware that he was so touchy. Oscar met Ruby’s stare and returned it with his infamous half smile. 

** **

Ruby beamed again, before Doré tugged on Oscar’s arm. “It’s totally crazy that I ran into you. I haven’t seen you in the longest time. I’ve missed you, Oscar.”

** **

Oscar smiled back. “Me too.”

** **

“I’ll get dinner started. You’re welcome to stay, Doré,” Ren offered, standing up. 

** **

“Oh I couldn’t—“

** **

“Please, Doré. I haven’t seen you in forever and we need to catch up,” Oscar insisted. 

** **

“I don’t mind making an extra helping,” Ren called out from the kitchen. 

** **

“Then I’d love to.”

** **

How could Ruby hate such a perfect person? 

** **

Jaune stood up to head to the kitchen when Doré said, “Since I’m intruding, I’ll help you guys cook.”

** **

“No, no,” Jaune replied, waving his hands.

** **

“No, please. I love to cook.”

** **

And how could anyone resist her smile? Jaune gave in, and let the girl follow him into the kitchen. Ruby couldn’t take anymore of … whatever this was. She stood up. “I’m going to take a shower.”

** **

Before anyone could get a word in to her, she was already up the stairs, entering the room she shared with Weiss.

** **

Ruby pulled off her cape when Weiss slid into the room. The girl flipped her heavy braid over her shoulder and crossed her arms. 

** **

“I never saw you as a person to hate someone innocent and good,” the ex-heiress noted. 

** **

“You’re a horrible best friend,” Ruby retorted. 

** **

“Never recalled us becoming best friends,” Weiss noted amusingly, as Ruby pulled off her boots and tights. The silver-eyed warrior sat on her bed and drew her knees up towards her face.

** **

“You can’t blame her,” Weiss continued. 

** **

“Yeah, of course I can’t! She’s pretty and funny and all the things I’m not! She can  _ cook _ , Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed. 

** **

Weiss came to sit next to her, chuckling. “Wow, this is worse than I thought.” Her partner patted her arm reassuringly. “I wouldn’t worry too much. Go take a shower and come come to eat. I’m sure once you get to know her, you’ll love her.” With that, Weiss exited the room. 

** **

Ruby took off the rest of her clothes, balling them up to throw into a corner. 

** **

“Ugh! Why does my brain have to be so complicated! Stupid feelings, stupid heart, stupid  _ Doré _ —“

** **

The girl stopped herself. She wouldn’t let herself be controlled by something she couldn’t change. This was not the goal of her life, nor was it going to do her any good to be freaking out over a total stranger. She was okay. She was fine with where she was with him. They would be good friends, just like they agreed to be. 

** **

Yeah. 

** **

Ruby entered the shower, a cold spray of water hitting her back. As she washed her hair, she thought about herself and clutched her chest. It was really inconvenient for her to fall hard like this. Especially when so many things were preventing anything from happening between them. Not that it would anyway. Ozpin still inhabited Oscar’s mind, and sometimes she suspected that he wanted to run away again. Why would she pursue a relationship with him? 

** **

“Why do I like him?” she moaned. This was so stupid. 

** **

After the shower, Ruby changes into a grey camisole and black and red pajama bottoms before bounding downstairs. The smell of hot cheese and something else Ruby couldn’t quite put her finger on wafted into her nose. 

** **

Everyone else was gathered at the table, and Ruby saw that Doré had taken her seat across from Oscar. Of course. 

** **

“Ruby, come sit next to me,” Maria called. Ruby tried to smile and took the stool from the pantry and made her way past everyone to sit next to the old woman. She felt like she was towering over everyone. Now seated, she saw the strange smell was coming from. There was some brown stuff mixed in with spinach that Ruby have never tasted in her life. 

** **

Oscar seemed to notice her stare saying, “Doré made her infamous quinoa.”

** **

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?”

** **

“Quinoa? You know? It’s a grain? It’s healthier than noodles, I figured it’d be good for all of us to try it,” Doré shrugged. 

** **

What was wrong with noodles? Ruby wasn’t health-conscious, she loved strawberries and cookies, and she felt like she was pretty fit. She was always full of energy and moving anyway. Doré’s comment made it seem like Ruby wasn’t as healthy as her. 

** **

“Stop overthinking things and let’s eat,” Maria said to no one in particular. 

** **

“Thanks for this meal, guys. You too, Doré,” Blake beamed. She seemed happy. Oscar’s companion returned the smile. “Thanks for letting me stay here. It’s been great so far.”

** **

Then Doré stood up, spoon in hand, and started scooping quinoa on everyone’s plate. Ruby eyed the macaroni and cheese, which she would much rather have on her plate right now. She clutched the plate to her chest, but Doré stood there expectantly, before grasping the plate and pulling it out of Ruby’s hands. 

** **

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

** **

And Ruby ended up with the largest portion. 

** **

All throughout dinner, everyone was listening intently to Doré’s childhood stories. No one would ever believe the girl used to be an introvert with the way she talked. Ruby snuck a glance at Oscar, who had an adorably sweet smile on his face, gazing at the girl across from him. Everyone had finished their quinoa, and moved on to the mac and cheese, but the silver-eyed warrior had resorted to pushing the food around on her plate. 

** **

“Not hungry, Ruby?” Doré suddenly piped up. 10 pairs of eyes fell onto her and Ruby suddenly felt that her crush was obvious and everyone knew how big of an idiot she was. 

** **

“Um, yeah, something like that. Um, I’m going to get some air. I’ll be back.”

** **

“Ruby, I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Weiss sighed. Ruby begged Weiss to zip it with her eyes. She loved her partner, but it wasn’t time for a confession. It was time for Ruby to squash feelings that should’ve never existed in their first place. 

** **

She set her plate done and hopped off the stool, just as the girl-of-the-hour launched into another story. 

** **

Ruby went outside of the townhouse and sat on the steps. The sky was a dark blue, with faint stars twinkling in the distance. There was a strong wind, but Ruby didn’t particularly care if she was cold. 

** **

“Thinking?” 

** **

Ruby turned her head to see Maria hobbling down the steps, before plopping herself next to the girl. Maria breathed a sigh and for a moment, Ruby wondered if the aggressive, strong-willed woman was out of energy. 

** **

“What makes you different from everyone else, Ruby?” Maria asked suddenly. 

** **

Ruby thought this was a part of her training, so naturally, she answered, “I have silver eyes?”

** **

Maria barked out a laugh. “There’s more to that. But I mean, why do you think you are incapable of feeling the same feelings as everyone else? You have a heart as well as I do,” the woman noted, poking Ruby’s chest with her cane.

** **

“I… don’t follow.”

** **

“Child. What’s wrong with being in love?”

** **

Ruby froze, her face turning red.  _ She _ knew too! Great. She bet team JNR, her own teammates, and her uncle knew too. 

** **

And what if Oscar did? That… that would be horrible..

** **

The girl placed her hands on her warm face. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

** **

“Oscar is a handsome young man. He’s like the grandson I’ve always wanted.”

** **

“Maria,  _ please _ .”

** **

“Well? Do you like him?”

** **

Ruby looked at the old woman. “I do.”

** **

“Then what’s the problem?”

** **

“Maria! Oscar is younger than me, and he probably doesn’t see me as anything then a dumb leader. He is possessed by my dead headmaster, and may I remind you that his old friend is here, who is much, much prettier and funnier than I am!”

** **

“So you’re worried about your looks, because of a boy.”

** **

“I am not.”

** **

“If you were a horrible leader, I’d be dead on that train, and your friends wouldn’t have followed you here. From Patch, from Atlas, from Mistral, from Menagerie. Oscar adores you, if you can’t see it.” Maria poked the stick into her chest. “And stop that stupid nonsense about not being pretty. Silver eyes  _ and  _ dark hair? That’s a plus. And I happen to like your beautiful personality as well,” Maria smiled. 

** **

Ruby hadn’t grown up with a mother, so a lot of compliments came from her dad. There wasn’t a problem with it of course, but his compliments were more along the lines of, “You look so tall, sport”, rather than, “You look beautiful,”. Not that the Huntress had ever put any effort into  _ beauty _ . She wasn’t naturally gorgeous, like her sister. She was just plain Ruby. So when Maria complimented her, Ruby felt strange. Perhaps in a good way. 

** **

“But what about Ozpin in his head?”

** **

“I have a hunch that we’re going to win this crazy war, and Ozpin will leave Oscar’s conscience. So you can pursue your feelings then. But, it might be too late,” she answered, looking towards the door. 

** **

Ruby sighed. “I… I just… I’ve never liked anyone, Maria. I see everyone else falling in love, and I haven’t felt that before. What if I’m not in love with Oscar? What if I’m so desperate to get to know him that I  _ think  _ I like him? How can someone like me fall in love? It’s been making me upset and distracted… and that’s not who I am.” Honest and raw. 

** **

Maria chuckled. “Let me tell you something, child. You’re 17, but you’re growing up. There are some people that never find themselves attracted to anyone. That’s okay. And then a lot of people are attracted to someone else. That’s also okay. Just because you don’t  _ see  _ yourself as a romantic, doesn’t mean you can’t fall in love. You have your friends and family here for you. You won’t get distracted, cause they’ll keep you grounded. Do you know how much I wanted to give up being The Grimm Reaper sometimes and just quit? Get married and have a kid? I wish I had  _ time  _ to find someone to be with. I understand you kid, feelings are hard. I’ve only been in love with one man, and he fell in love with another before it was too late. After I lost my eyes, I returned home to find out that they had separated. And he had moved to a new territory because there was nothing left for him there. And I never saw him again. I fell into a deep state of depression, Ruby. It was as if I wasn’t built for love. These so called “special eyes” really prevented me from achieving the normal things I wanted to do.”

** **

Ruby stayed quiet, drinking in Maria’s tragic tale. 

** **

“You and I, people think we’re bred for fighting. That’s it. But you are more than just a Huntress or a silver-eyed warrior. You’re Ruby Rose. No one is going to hate you for falling in love. Love only makes you do stupid things if you forget who you are. You can relax sometimes, child. Enjoy being a teenager. Enjoy the feelings you have. Don’t be like me. Don’t regret it.”

** **

And Maria finished her speech, and stood up, Ruby helping her stay steady. “I’m tired. I want to sleep.”

** **

Ruby watched the old woman go up the steps, before following her inside. Maria was wise, but only because she had so many things that went wrong in her life, that she was trying to help Ruby not make the same mistakes. 

** **

Inside, only Doré, Oscar, Blake, and Nora were at the table. It seemed everyone else had retired to bed. 

** **

“Hey, Ruby? Are you okay?” Nora asked. Ruby beamed. “Yep!” Hopefully, it was convincing enough.

** **

And she met Oscar’s eyes, briefly, only for a moment, before heading upstairs. 

** **

_ I like his eyes. And his smile. And the way he’s really shy and really sweet. I don’t quite know my “type”, but I know that he gives me butterflies in my stomach.  _

** **

There was so many odd… things about Ruby’s crush on Oscar, but she knew that if she didn’t try, she’d be thinking about it for days on end. 

** **

In her room, Weiss was seated on her bed, her pajamas on. When Ruby entered, she raised an eyebrow. 

** **

“You alright?”

** **

“Yeah.” 

** **

“Ruby, you know you can always talk to me. I know I’m not showing it, but I’ve been excited about your crush. If I’m being honest, I’ve always seen you two together.”

** **

“Weiss!” Ruby shouted, throwing a pillow at her in embarrassment. 

** **

“I want to plan your wedding!” Weiss screeched back, throwing the pillow back at her. 

** **

“Shut up!”

** **

“Make me!”

** **

They bicker a lot. 

** **

Around midnight or so, Ruby felt the anxiety coursing through her veins again. The sickly feeling when her heart beat fast and uncontrollably. She didn’t have a dream of Pyrrha tonight, but of a golden girl and a mill. So Ruby did what she often did when she needed to think: slip outside. Making sure to not wake Weiss up, Ruby left the room, and headed downstairs. She opened the door and sat on the first step. She looked out to neighborhood below. It was dark save for the few bars that were still open. She liked the peace and quiet here. Well, this place was quite remote anyway. 

** **

The girl sat quietly, thinking of what Maria had told her earlier. That she was growing and changing. That it was okay to fall in love because life was short and you never knew when you’d get another chance. But she wouldn’t let this crush destroy her either. Doré was a nice person, Ruby didn’t need to let her get to her head. Whether Oscar returned her feelings or not, it didn’t matter. She didn’t need to change herself, conceal herself for a  _ person _ . Smiling to herself, Ruby made a promise to always be honest to herself. 

** **

“Can’t sleep?” a familiar voice asked. Ruby jumped, turning around to see Oscar leaning against a pillar in his pajamas. 

** **

“Nope. I’m thinking,” Ruby replied, turning her face towards the town again. 

** **

Oscar came down and sat next to her. Her heart started to thump in her chest. Close. Too close. 

** **

“I can’t either.”

** **

“H-how come?”

** **

“I’ve been practicing blocking lately. It’s kind of exhausting. But at night, it’s hard to sleep.”

** **

“What’s blocking?”

** **

“It’s like throwing up a mental shield. I’ve been practicing blocking Ozpin out of my head. Not completely, but like a wall. So he can’t read my thoughts or see what’s going on. It’s kind of like locking him in a room. Much easier to ignore,” Oscar laughed. 

** **

Ruby’s eyes widened. “So he can’t see what’s going on right now?”

** **

“Shut up, you’re annoying,” Oscar huffed. Ruby looked at him in horror and he shook his head. 

** **

“No, no! I’m sorry, I wasn’t talking to you. I mean Ozpin: he’s been trying to stop me from doing this, but sometimes I need my mind to myself. And I feel like… I have control of my own future. He can’t see the things I do.” He looked away, his hands trembling. 

** **

Ruby scooted closer. “It’s okay, Oscar. We’ll win against Salem, and you’ll be yourself again. You’ll be okay.”

** **

Oscar turned back, his hazel eyes sincere. “Thanks. We’ll both be okay.”

** **

_ Enjoy the feelings you have. Don’t regret it.  _ Ruby recalled Maria’s words and decided she was going to go through with it. No more waiting for childhood friends to leave or for wars to end. 

** **

“Oscar…I need to tell you something. Privately.”

** **

Oscar noted her seriousness and nodded. He shut his eyes, squeezing them tight. “Ack,” he murmured, clutching his head. 

** **

“Are you okay?”

** **

“Yep,” he groaned. “It hurts to do it, but it’s worth it. Ozpin is now locked in his little room.”

** **

Ruby almost pitied her former headmaster, but she was too focused on Oscar’s face to care. 

** **

“What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

** **

Here goes nothing. ”Oscar, you know you’re very important to me, right?”

** **

He nodded slowly. “Yes. And you are to me as well.”

** **

Ruby gave a half-smile. “What I mean is… you didn’t have to be here. Fighting, helping us. You could’ve went back home and blocked out the voice in your head forever. You didn’t have to be here, but you are anyway. And I want to thank you for that. You’re smart, kind, and becoming an integral part of this team. I… I honestly don’t know how we’d get this far without  _ you. _ ”

** **

Oscar rubbed the back of his neck. “Wow, Ruby. I’m really honored, but I don’t—“

** **

“Yes, you do. You deserve this and so much more. That’s why I want to say that you’re special to me.”

** **

“I’m glad you appreciate our friendship.”

** **

_ Friendship?  _

** **

“No, I mean… I mean to say that I like you. Like in a romantic way.”

** **

Oscar’s eyes widened. “Where did this come from?”

** **

Not the answer she was expecting. Maybe he had already asked Doré out. 

** **

“I’m sorry… I should’ve kept quiet.”

** **

“No! I mean, please, explain,” Oscar exclaimed when Ruby stood up. 

** **

“I don’t know how, but I found myself wanting to be with you, as more than a friend. You’re the kind of person I’d like to grow up together with. I’m not quite sure how relationships work, but there’s no other person I’d want to start out with,” she smiled. 

** **

Oscar’s face split into a smile.

** **

“That’s a relief… cause I like you too. And I’m sure my crush has lasted longer, cause I’ve liked you since I first laid eyes on you.” Oscar smiled shyly, his gloved fingers nervously intertwined. Ruby always wondered why he wore the gloves all the time, but she figured it was something private that he would tell when the time would come. 

** **

“You’re  _ joking _ !” 

** **

“Do you want me to be? I’ve liked you for the longest time. I just didn’t think you liked me back. Kind of crazy, still.”

** **

“ _ I  _ liked you, and was driving myself insane over it! I was freaking out cause I thought you liked Doré and I was slowly—“

** **

“Wait, wait, wait… you thought I liked Doré? Like my childhood friend, Doré?” he asked softly. Ruby nodded, her heart racing. This was embarrassing. Thank the gods no one was here to witness this. 

** **

“Oh, Ruby,” Oscar chuckled. “I haven’t seen Doré since we were kids. I didn’t feel that way about her then, and I don’t feel that way about her now. I’ve gotten to know  _ you _ , and I like you. Doré’s just a good friend.”

** **

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief before shaking her head. “I’m so dumb, I can’t believe I was jealous of her! All over a crush… what’s happening to me, Oscar? Don’t tell me I’m going to obsessive like Nora! I love her, but… I can’t be like her!”

** **

Oscar shook his shaggy hair, slightly amused. “I don’t think Nora’s obsessive… she just really loves Ren, and that’s how she shows it. And if you really like me, you don’t have to change yourself for me. I already like you the way you are and you’re not “changed” because you like me.”

** **

Reassuring words. Ruby felt happy, extremely happy. There was all kinds of dilemmas, dealing with Ozpin, and the war, that perhaps love wasn’t the first thing she should’ve dealt with. But it happened, and there was no turning back. Her heart longed for the days when the war would be over and Oscar could be himself again. 

** **

“This is going to be weird with Ozpin around, I hope you know,” Oscar noted.

** **

Ruby leaned in. “Thennnnnn I guess you’re going to have to work on your blocking skills more. I’m kidding! I don’t want you to strain yourself,” Ruby joked.

** **

Oscar looked up at her, and her heart swelled. She suddenly realized she had no idea what to do next. Life wasn’t exactly a movie, but she had a feeling that this was the part of every romantic film where the protagonists kissed. 

** **

_ Stop, Ruby! You don’t want to kiss him—not yet! _

** **

“Oscar, is it okay if we…”

** **

“Yeah?” he asked, his eyes growing wide. 

** **

“I mean! Is it okayifwetakethisslowbecauseIdon’twanttokissyouyetnotbecauseyouaren’tcuteit’scauseOzpinisstillhereand—“

** **

Oscar placed a gloved hand onto her mouth, to end her rambling. “That’s fine, Ruby. I’ve waited this long, I can wait some more.”

** **

When did he become so mature? Why was she the flustered one now? “You don’t like me any less?”

** **

Oscar shook his head. “Nope.” He snaked his hand towards hers and held it, holding it up to their eye level. 

** **

“I don’t mind holding hands. And hugging. Whatever you feel comfortable with. Until, you-know- who is out of my head.”

** **

Ruby smiled. This worked out. Blocking was useful for their private conversations, but it hurt Oscar to do so, so he would limit his use of it. And Ruby had no problem waiting to be more affectionate until after Ozpin’s soul left Oscar’s body. She was in no hurry to grow up, to have a relationship like her sister’s or Nora and Ren’s, who were becoming more… frisky. 

** **

That wasn’t the right word. More… adultlike. Well, they were adults, but they never really acted like it (at least in Nora’s case) until now. 

** **

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? With me?” Oscar asked her, their hands still interlocked. 

** **

Ruby nodded. “I’m okay with it. More than okay. Are  _ you _ ? I feel like I forced this onto you… you’re acting strangely calm.”

** **

“Oh, I’m elated on the inside, you have no clue. I’m just showing off,” Oscar smiled. 

** **

Oh, how their friends would make fun of them the next day. 

** **

The new couple didn’t put a label on what they were, but both knew what they were before the sun had risen, and they finally decided to go to sleep. 

** **

“Bye, Doré! Stay in touch!” Nora yelled from the doorstep. The golden beauty faced them with a large smile. “I will! I hope to see you all again! Thank you!”

** **

Everyone had crowded around the door, except Ruby. The girl had watched Doré pull Oscar aside earlier that morning and whispered something in his ear. She was already grumpy from getting three hours of sleep, but now Oscar and Doré were at it again, and despite his reassurances, she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. From her place in the dining room, she could see Oscar hug Doré outside. And before her very eyes, Doré leaned toward to give Oscar a kiss. She didn’t know if it was meant for the lips, but Oscar sidestepped and his friend’s lips grazed his cheek. Ruby shot up in a silent fury and marched outside to witness the disaster. Shoving past Weiss and Blake, who looked surprised, she stood in front of everyone.

** **

“I’m sorry, Doré,” Oscar was saying, one hand on his cheek. The girl looked embarrassed, her face red, as if she was expecting something different. 

** **

“I have a girlfriend.”

** **

“You do?” Doré asked, incredulously. 

** **

“You _ do _ ?” Weiss, Jaune, Blake, and Yang asked, in shock.

** **

“YOU  _ DO _ ?” Nora asked, her eyes as wide as saucers. Maria seemed to agree, shouting out a gleeful “Aha!”

** **

“You do?” Qrow and Ren asked, a hint of edge of Qrow’s voice. Ruby could feel their eyes burning holes into her and she swallowed, preparing for the reveal. 

** **

“... Who?” Doré asked. Oscar gave a faint chuckle. 

** **

“Ruby.”

** **

Ruby shut her eyes, willing herself to disappear as Doré’s gaze landed on her. “Her?”

** **

“Ruby, when were you going to tell me this?” Yang asked, coming down the steps. Her teammates crowded around her. 

** **

“Shut up, please…” the girl begged weakly.

** **

“Yes, her. I really did miss you, Doré, and you’re a really cool girl, but Ruby’s already got my heart. She has for a while,” he smiled, looking into Ruby’s eyes. 

** **

“Curse my pale cheeks,” the Huntress muttered. Everyone around her  _ ooh _ -ed at her cheeks. Ruby pushed past them and made her way to Oscar. 

** **

“She doesn’t seem like your type,” Doré argued. Ruby clenched Oscar’s hand tightly and asked, “How would you know what his type is? You haven’t seen him in like, 8 years.”

** **

“Ruby!” Oscar gasped. 

** **

“I’m sorry! Oh, I didn’t mean that!” Ruby panicked, stepping backward. Crescent Rose wasn’t on her… what if she decided to fight her?

** **

No, Doré wasn’t like that. At least Ruby hoped.

** **

“Wow, she seems really… fiery,” Doré laughed softly. Ruby could tell she was embarrassed and almost felt sorry for the girl, because it wasn’t like she did anything  _ wrong _ . It didn’t sit right with her.

** **

The Huntress stepped forward. “Hey, come visit us any time, okay? I actually enjoyed your quinoa, and I’d love to have it again.”

** **

The girl clearly didn’t expect Ruby to be the bigger person. She looked absolutely stunned. Ruby could tell her family and friends were having an absolute field day with this spectacle. 

** **

“Huh. Okay. Thanks.” And without another word towards Oscar, Doré took her small bag and walked down the road. 

** **

“Finally,” Maria exclaimed. 

** **

Oscar turned to Ruby. “I’m happy to be here with you,” he said, taking ahold of her hand. 

** **

“And I’m even happier to be here with you as well,” Ruby answered. She didn’t think it would be easy to sweet talk and be romantic, but she found herself getting used to it. 

** **

“So, Oscar, I don’t remember giving you permission to date my niece,” Qrow piped up. Oscar jumped. 

** **

“I’m… I’m sorry—“

** **

“And you didn’t get permission from me, either!” Yang huffed, crossing her arms. The rest of the household began to shout their own viewpoints at the two until Maria shouted, “STOP!”

** **

Everyone turned to face her. 

** **

“Quiet, all of you. You don’t seem to understand how wonderful it is for Ruby to be in love. She’s found it. And she’s glowing, if you can’t see. Not only is this an important part of her life, it’s an important part of her silver-eye abilities. She has platonic love and familial love, and even love for nature. But now she has one of the strongest of them all—

** **

“Romantic,” Blake sighed dreamily.

** **

“Uh, you guys don’t have to make a big deal out of it,” Ruby chuckled. We’re just gonna hold hands and read comic books. None of that mushy stuff.”

** **

“Ruby, you’re 17. You’re not 5.  _ Mushy _ stuff is what adults do—“ Nora started. 

** **

“Shh!” Ruby hissed. “Ew, don’t start, Nora, oh my god!”

** **

The two began to squabble, and everyone else headed into the house. 

** **

After they had settled down, Ozpin told Oscar he was happy for him and then disappeared. They were due to leave the safe house in two days, so all the fun would end. But he knew that the special girl at his side would always be there to support him.

** **

——————————-

The battle was over. The heroes had won; Salem was slain and her faction was sent to a maximum prison center. Many people had died for the cause, but it was one worth fighting for. They were honored and their legacies were preserved forever. Ozpin had departed from Oscar’s soul approximately 12 hours after the battle. It was a lengthy goodbye, and Qrow actually shed tears. 

** **

It had been two weeks, and Ruby had mostly recovered, after the loss of one of her eyes. She refused to have any technology infused into her, so her socket was stitched shut. She and Oscar both took painkillers daily; Oscar for his wrist and all the scars that were scattered across his back. He liked to hide them from sight, but Ruby would always try to get him to embrace it, as a part of himself. 

** **

Oscar wasn’t quite over Ozpin’s departure, but he was a tad bit glad he could kiss Ruby without him saying a word. Well, he and Ruby hadn’t kissed yet, even from when he asked her out three years ago. He was 18 now, and never in his lfie had he felt so  _ worn out _ and heavy. 

** **

The others were outside, enjoying the sunshine and avoiding the reporters that seemed to pop out from every corner. Yang had even smashed a camera after being asked if she “missed having an arm”. Qrow egged her on and Blake had to restrain her. 

** **

Maria knew what fate await her, and had died briefly after the battle ended. It was as if she knew her time had come. The old woman simply said she felt tired, and later that night, died in her sleep. Ruby. grateful of her years of teaching, insisted on having a proper funeral for her. Maria had no family left, but Ruby and her friends? They were her family now. Ruby hoped the Grimm Reaper knew that and prayed that her soul be carried off into the afterlife, if such a place existed. 

** **

In the hospital, Ruby was visiting her boyfriend in physical therapy. He could almost pick objects up again. As she walked in, she smiled at his progress and patted his shoulder.

** **

“You’re doing amazing,” Ruby smiled. Oscar grunted in response; he was desperately trying to pick up an apple off the table in front of him. 

** **

Ruby knew he didn’t believe her, so she went around and faced him. “I  _ know  _ you’re doing amazing. Look at you. You’re not the same fidgety farm boy I met those years ago. You’ve become your own person, just like you wanted, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.” Ruby placed her hand on top of his good hand. She was getting quite good at this intimacy stuff, if she did say so herself.

** **

“Thanks, Rubes. It means a lot,” he said hoarsely. 

** **

Ruby reached out a hand to Oscar’s locks and brushed them out of his face. Jaune said he should’ve cut it, she thought he looked just fine.

** **

Oscar looked up. “You are so beautiful,” he breathed.

** **

The Huntress blushed and shied away. “Even with my one eye?” she joked.

** **

“One, two, three, a hundred, or none—you're still lovely.”

** **

Ruby felt the butterflies consume her stomach. He was just so, so sweet. Maria’s words about relationships ran around her mind. She didn’t think she’d ever fall in love, yet here she was. She didn’t like Oscar… she loved him. Now she knew. Her partner, her friend, who fought for her in battle, who ran in front of Salem herself, willing to die for her… who left his home to save the world. Him. Her entire universe encompassed in one person. And she was beyond grateful. 

** **

“Thank you… I mean it.”

** **

Osar watched his girlfriend's face in utter awe. Gods… for all the years he’d known her, she had never looked more radiant than she did before. Her strength and beauty were immense. The way she grew and changed and liked him all the same. . only her.

** **

Ruby noticed his stare and only grew shyer. “What? Is there something on my face?”

** **

“No, no,” Oscar laughed softly. “It’s just…” He trailed off, pushing the table aside and standing up to reach her. Merely inches from her now, Oscar’s breath hitched in his throat, but he was prepared nonetheless. He smiled at Ruby and took her chin in his hand, before placing his lips on hers. Their first kiss, of many to come.

** **

Ruby, at first, it was utter shock, but went with it. She had never kissed anyone, and she doubted that Oscar had either, but he was surprisingly, very good at this. He seemed almost greedy in the gesture, despite glances from other people. But her heart was soaring. They had made it. Together.

** **

They separated for air, Ruby wearing a dopey smile on her face. 

** **

“I love you,” he whispered on her lips.

** **

“I do too. I love you, Oscar Pine.” 

** **

Ruby parted from him, and stuck out her hand to him. He grabbed it, but with his weaker hand. And he intertwined their fingers together, before holding it high.

** **

“I did it!” he cheered, gaining many looks from other patients.

** **

“Yes, you did,” Ruby grinned.

** **

He turned back to her. “I couldn’t do this without you. Life, the war, any of this. I don’t know who I’d be if I didn’t know you, Ruby Rose. Thank you.” He sneaked another kiss on her lips. “And I’m excited we can actually do this now.”

** **

Ruby accepted the kiss before saying, “Don’t get too eager.”

** **

Oscar rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much longer than anticipated. I wanted to focus on Ruby liking Oscar first, instead of the other way around like it usually is. This isn’t fluffy liked I hoped, but I’m crossing my fingers that you all enjoy it regardless. Thanks for reading!


	3. Sweater Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who enjoy this!

“I’m s-s-so cold,” Ruby groaned, her teeth chattering. 

Oscar watched his girlfriend in amusement. She was  _ always  _ cold. She hailed from a sunny island and moved to their town over a year ago, but still wasn’t used to the weather. It was autumn, a chilly season, Oscar’s favorite. Ruby’s birthday, Halloween, Thanksgiving, apple pie… Oscar could almost smell the pies and turkey in the room. 

Ruby shivered some more, and shut her book to warm up her hands. Oscar had warned her to wear a jacket, but the girl insisted that it was still warm. 

He pulled off his sweater, the color of a bright pumpkin, and tossed it to Ruby. The girl eagerly yanked the sweater over his head and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank goodness. . . thanks, Oscar,” Ruby breathed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

“Mhm. I told you so,” he teased. The boy scooted closer and held the girl in his arms.  _ Ruby _ ,  _ I love you.  _

Ruby seemed to embody autumn and all that it was. Refreshing, warm, and familiar. Loud as she was, she could be quiet and serious when needed. Her passions always shone in whatever she did and Oscar? Oscar didn’t even know he landed such an amazing human being to be by his side. 

The two, curled up in their little nook, faced the library’s window and took in the leaves of gold and red, falling together to the earth below. Everywhere, the warm colors let everyone know that a new season has begun. 

“Your sweater smells like you,” Ruby giggled, pushing her nose inside the garment. 

Oscar laughed. “I’d hope so. What do I smell like?”

Ruby took another deep inhale, her face seemingly focused on her olfactory sense. 

“Like…laundry detergent.”

“What?” Oscar whispered, amused. That wasn’t the answer he was expecting at all.

“Yeah, it doesn’t smell like pine anymore! I guess you’ve gotten used to the city life, haven’t you farm boy?” Ruby asked, elbowing him.

“Ever gonna stop calling me that?”

“Only in your dreams.”

Now the library wasn’t as occupied as it was before, and the couple’s voices echoed throughout the place. It was as if it was their own secret haven. 

Oscar looked at Ruby, gazing at her lovely face. Ruby met his gaze and squirmed, seemingly uncomfortable. 

“Hm, what’s wrong, Rose?” Oscar hummed. 

“Don’t  _ look  _ at me like that!” she whined back, scooting away from him. 

“Like what?” A raised eyebrow, sporting a soulful look. She said she couldn’t take when people looked at her for too long, otherwise she’d get dizzy. Well, actually, Oscar’s gaze made her extremely shy, which she wasn’t usually. 

“I don’t know… you always get that  _ look _ …”

Oscar leaned over, squeezing Ruby’s face. “I give you a  _ look  _ because you’re beautiful and I love you.”

Ruby grumbled. She was shy. After all this time, she still wasn’t sure how she ended up with a boyfriend. It just… kinda happened. 

“Are you denying my love for you?” Oscar asked, pressing kisses on her face. Her nose, her cheeks, her eyelid. 

“Oscar, omigosh, we’re in a library!” Ruby hissed, pushing him off of her. Anyone could walk into their little snuggle session any minute. 

Now it was Oscar’s turn to pout. “Fine. I guess I’ll just sit here, by myself, cold and lonely.”

Ruby stood up. “Come on. Let’s go outside.” She stuck out a hand for him to hold. The two swiftly made their way out of the library and into the windy day. She felt clammy. But it wasn’t him. She just freaked out when  _ he  _ kissed  _ her _ . What if she was sweaty? What if her breath smelled? 

Outside, Oscar pulled Ruby back into his embrace and put his lips to hers. He tilted her chin up, deepening the kiss. 

“Oscar Pine, I swear to the gods—“ Ruby breathed when they let go. 

“Yes?” her boyfriend asked mischievously. The wind tousled his hair, making him look extra dramatic and extra cute. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

“I am.”

“Do you want your sweater back?”

“I’d never let you freeze, Rubes,” he answered. He then proceeded to pick Ruby up and twirled her around. “Oscar!” she shouted. 

He set her down, and the ground spun beneath her. 

“What is going  _ on  _ with you today! You’re never like this…  _ this _ !” Ruby shouted at him. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. From now on, I’ll stay far, far away from you,” Oscar sighed, holding his palms up to her. 

“Don’t be dramatic. Come on, it’s too windy to be outside.” Ruby started to march down the sidewalk, Oscar following not too far behind.

Ruby was seriously concerned for Oscar. She figured it was only a matter of time before he started to feel comfortable and bolder in the relationship. And it’s not like she didn’t enjoy it… it just always came as a surprise to her. Like wow, he’s actually  _ my  _ boyfriend. And the fact that she was always anxious that he was going to see something wrong with her at a closer view. She glanced back at him, to see his eyes glued to the ground. She hoped she really didn’t hurt his feelings. 

Ruby stopped in front of a café, one they frequented. 

“Let’s get something warm to drink,” she smiled at him. Oscar didn’t reply, only followed her inside the heated building.

The café was quite crowded from people wishing to protect themselves from the blustering weather. The line was short, however, and Ruby got into it. 

“Next,” the cashier yelled. 

“Hello. Um, could I get a mocha and a vanilla latte please? Extra hot for both.”

“Alright, a mocha and a vanilla latte?” The cashier grinned. “You’re the first person today to order a mocha. Everyone’s been obsessed with caramel and vanilla drinks these days.”

Ruby was surprised too, usually people adored mocha drinks. It was Oscar’s favorite, too.

“Yeah, my boyfriend loves mocha,” Ruby laugher, jabbing a thumb behind her. The cashier followed the line her thumb pointed in and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“ _ He’s  _ your boyfriend?” she asked, incredulously. Ruby wondered why she was confused, but turned around to see an elderly man, who wrote a face of bewilderment. 

“No, no, oh… he’s somewhere there. Sorry!” 

The cashier only laughed in return. “Alright, that’ll be 7.65. And your name?”

Ruby hurriedly searched for the money needed so she could spare herself the embarrassment any further. 

“Ruby.” 

“Alright Ruby, I’ll have your drinks ready in a bit.”

“Thank you!”

The girl hurried to the tables, where she spotted Oscar sitting at a table alone. 

“Hey,” she murmured, slipping into the seat across from him. 

“Hi,” he muttered. Oh. He  _ was  _ upset. 

“I got… I got you a mocha,” she offered. 

Her boyfriend shrugged and muttered a thanks. 

“Okay… hey do you want your sweater back? It seems you’re still shivering.”

“I’m fine,” he said. 

Ruby felt sorry. She was icing Oscar out without explaining  _ why  _ she was. He must’ve felt like she didn’t like being around him, but she  _ did _ . 

“Vanilla latte and mochas for Ruby!” the barista called. 

“I’ll get it,” Oscar sighed, standing up. Ruby watched quietly as he went to the counter and grabbed their order. 

Ruby stood up when he came back. 

“Could we go outside, please?” he asked as a burly man pushed past him. “It’s too crowded in here.”

Ruby nodded and followed him outside. He silently handed her the latte and started to stroll into the windy day. 

“Oscar…” she murmured. “Are you okay?”

He took a hesitant sip of his drink before whirling on her. “No. Ruby, I’m sorry if you aren’t comfortable with PDA or whatever, and that’s fine by me. But I don’t like when you don’t tell me what’s wrong. I don’t like to assume but it makes me feel like you don’t trust me. Or you don’t  _ like  _ me.”

Ruby’s heart stopped momentarily. When she met her boyfriend’s gaze, his eyes held a twinge of sadness. He was trying to keep himself together. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I don’t just like you, Oscar, I love you. And I don’t mind the kisses and hugs. I just felt… you've never been this intense before. And you’re my first boyfriend… it’s just all very overwhelming. I just get nervous around you sometimes.”

“Around me?” he laughed “How come?”

Ruby sighed. “I dunno. I feel… like if you kiss me, you’ll see that there’s something wrong with me, or realize I’m not the right person for you.”

It was autumn, and it was usually warm. But today, two lovers were wrapped in a cocoon of wintery chill. 

Oscar faltered. “Ruby… I… didn’t know. I thought you  _ wanted  _ me to be more affectionate. I didn’t think that you’d be taken aback by any of this. And you are perfect in all ways. I’d never change my mind on that. You’re beautiful and I’ve kissed you many times to know that there’s nothing wrong with you. If there was, I’d still love you. I’m sorry.” He reached for her face with one hand. “I love you. And I’m willing to match your pace.”

Ruby felt bad. He was always so kind and forgiving. What was she doing?

“I don’t mind kissing you in public at all,” she said shyly, standing on her tip-toes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. 

“Just… sometimes, okay?” she said, after letting go. Oscar, dazed, just nodded.

Ruby took his free hand and took a long sip of her latte to avoid conversation. They were acting like teenagers who’d never been in a relationship before. Some would say this was quite embarrassing.

  
Ruby thought Oscar embodied fall. All that he was, comfortable, patient, serene,  _ loving _ . He was always there for her, and never, not once, tried to make her feel less than. And Ruby? She couldn't even begin to grasp how she got to fall in love with such a wonderful person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Spend it With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it?

They were just a few inches apart— just enough for them to walk without brushing against each other’s arms.

Oscar kept glancing down at Ruby’s free hand, wishing he had the guts to take it. But he wouldn’t dare. 

He swore he could feel her body heat just in that small distance. It wasn’t that warm, was it? The sun was out but it wasn’t particularly hot. 

The two walked side by side down the little pond near Oscar’s farmhouse. The day was quiet and peaceful. The ducks waddled down the road in front of them, and the dogs were chasing each other in the fields. 

_She’s your girlfriend, Oscar. It’s okay. _

Oscar remembered when he first brought Ruby home. His aunt went wild. 

“Is that a girl? You leave for years and now you’re getting _married_?”

“Actually, no one’s getting married, Aunt Mae,” he laughed nervously. Ruby blushed, clearly feeling out of place. But after lots of scolding, hugs, tears, and kisses, Oscar was in the clear and Ruby was enjoying her stay. 

“Your aunt is so sweet,” Ruby had whispered to him, stuffing another lemon loaf into her mouth. “And her cooking is so good!”

Oscar chuckled. “Better than mine?”

Ruby pinched his arm, teasingly. “Of course not, silly. But she’s close. Real close.” 

Ruby seemed to be comfortable with PDA, but she had never once reached for his hand. Nor had he. They had kissed, once, and Ruby was the one to do it. He was red, in shock, and stammering for the rest of the evening. 

“You know, if I lived out here, I’d have a pet duck,” Ruby said suddenly. 

Oscar looked back at her, his fingers curling into a fist. “A duck?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yes, a duck.” She looked at the fluffy ducklings far ahead of her. “They’re so cute. And I like the quacking noise they make.” She stopped and faced him. Her arms were now angled at her sides and her eyes were crossed. “Quack, quack,” she blurted. 

Oscar giggled, then broke into laughter. His girlfriend looked absolutely ridiculous, her movements wide and un-duck-like.

“You, look more like a chicken,” he gasped in between breath. Ruby pouted and crossed her arms. “Well I’m glad I could make you laugh.”

“Ru, you know I didn’t mean that, right?” he asked her, as she plunked herself in the grass near the pond. The sunlight hit it perfectly, the lily pads and reeds taking on a golden hue.

“Whatever,” she muttered. Oscar thought she looked like a child, with her overalls and red plaid shirt. It was her way of “adapting to the farm life”. He had never seen Ruby in anything but a skirt, but this was a nice change. 

Oscar sat next to her, his legs crossed, overlooking the pond, the fence, and the lands beyond it. 

“How could you leave such a beautiful place?” Ruby asked in awe. Her eyes held wonder, and it held beauty. 

Oscar raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t have much of a choice.”

“Right. It’s… it’s just that, this place is like a haven. It’s so beautiful… so peaceful.”

Oscar understood it was one of these times that Ruby cherished. Being on the road constantly took a toll on a person. But here, it was almost like home. 

“Oscar…” she whispered. She scooted closer. 

“Uh… yes?”

Oscar could sense that Ruby was waiting for something, but he had no idea what. Was he supposed to kiss her now? Compliment her? Flirt? 

Her hand was placed in between them, in the small space between them. 

She didn’t answer his question. 

Oscar took a deep breath and decided that he was going to take a chance. They were dating after all. Wouldn’t… wouldn’t it make sense for them to hold hands? 

Tentatively, he placed his hand on hers. He felt her tense up, slightly, then calm down again. 

“Is this okay?” he whispered.

She turned to look at him. “More than okay.”

“Cool.”

_She’s still looking at you. _

These were his thoughts, he had to remember. Though he was gone, he himself was still hyper-aware of things around him (usually), as if he had a second set of eyes.

Without delay, Oscar turned his head back towards the girl, leaned down and crushed his lips to hers.

_Oh wait, is this too much? Do I seem forceful? Desperate? _

It didn’t matter now. It didn’t matter, because she was responding to him. Clenching his shirt, she switched angles, and Oscar followed. What did he expect? Cherry-flavored gloss? Vanilla? Ruby didn’t wear lipstick, so it wasn’t like he was expecting his mouth to be a smear of red. But there was… a hint of strawberry chapstick. Just enough so her lips weren’t chapped.

Moments later, they were apart, and staring at one another. His chest was heaving, hers was as well. 

Oscar opened his mouth to speak, but Ruby stopped him.

“Don’t apologize”, she said sternly. “I’ve kinda been waiting for you to do that since we’ve gotten here.”

His eyebrows flew up in confusion. 

“What? Are you serious?”

Ruby laughed shyly. “Yep… ever since I kissed you, we haven’t … you know… and it felt kind of nice the first time, but it felt like I was forcing you to kiss me back. So I’m glad you kissed me first this time.”

Oscar was in disbelief. Ruby was _waiting_ for him? She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to be with him. 

With no doubt in his heart, he grasped her face again and kissed her. Hard. All of his feelings and all his love. 

The sun hung low in the sky, and the crickets chirping was the only constant sound… well, except for their heartbeats. They moved as if they were in sync, their hearts as one. 

“Wow… this is something I need to get used to,” she murmured softly, after moving away from him. 

“Yeah…”

“Oscar! Ruby! Supper!”

“Oh, Aunt Mae!” Oscar whispered, as if she was in earshot.

“Don’t worry, let’s just head back. I’m excited to see what she made tonight!” Ruby murmured excitedly. She stood up, dusted off her overalls, and stuck a hand out to Oscar. 

“Come on.”

He took it, and unsurprisingly, she pulled him up with ease. 

“Come on lovebirds! It’s getting late, come eat!”

Oh Aunt Mae. 

Hand in hand, Oscar and Ruby turned around and made their way up the path they came from, back to the little farmhouse that had become their haven, just for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing about kissing: Is this too much? Is this too graphic? 
> 
> Someone: This is literally nothing. It’s so soft 
> 
> Me: Okay, so not safe for work.


	5. The Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra something since I haven't posted in a while.

“Well, the General said I had to pick a suitable person, and my Father said I should follow my heart. And my heart is telling me Ruby Rose is a suitable person.”

Ruby smiled warmly. She was accompanying Penny to Coco Adel’s debutante ball. Penny was asked by her boss to pick someone who was “high-class” to represent the Polendinas and Atlas Academy with her. Well, here she was. 

“Ruby, you look splendid!” Penny squealed, clapping her hands. 

Ruby stared down at her suit. She was dressed in a black tux, which was much nicer than any dress with heels. But she kinda wished she was wearing a skirt. With some boots. Yang told her that a dress was essentially a skirt, but Ruby knew that a dress was conditional. If she wore a dress, people would make her wear heels with it. And that was an absolute no. She didn’t know if she looked pretty or handsome, but all that matters was that Penny’s night went swimmingly. 

Ruby muttered a thanks and sat on the seat, swinging her feet. “Hey, Penny. I think your people wanted you to pick someone you _liked_ for this ball.”

Penny cocked her head, staring questioningly at her friend. “But… I_ do_ like you, Ruby!”

Ruby laughed nervously. “Heh… thanks… but I mean like… in a romantic way.”

Penny faltered. “Oh. I didn’t realize. I haven’t seen you in a while, so it hasn’t been enough time for me to see you in that way… but I really have no one else.”

“No one?” Ruby asked. 

Penny shook her head. “No. I’m not like you and Oscar. Or Yang and Blake, or Nora and Ren. I guess you could say I’m like Weiss, or Jaune!”

Ruby stopped. “Me and _Oscar_? Penny, what gave you that idea?”

Penny twiddled her fingers. “Well… I’m no expert on romance, but I’m sure he is fond of you. And you are fond of him, am I right?” she asked. 

She sure was bright, this one. 

“Uh... Penny. I don’t like Oscar in that way.”

“I’m sorry I took you away from him,” she said, her head falling.

Ruby stood up and reached for her friend. “No, no! Penny, you didn’t take me away from him! Oscar said he’d be fine tagging along with Jaune and Weiss! They seem to be getting along well,” she added, hoping her voice sounded normal. “Penny… I want to spend tonight with you. Promise.”

“Oh… okay. If you’re sure.”

Ruby nodded. “Positive. Now go change into your dress! You’re going to look stunning!”

Penny gave her a wide grin and disappeared into her closet. 

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and fell onto the bed. That was close, too close. 

If Penny had pressed her any longer, she might’ve discovered that she really _did_ like Oscar.

When did she first find out? When they had talked about telling Ironwood the truth. It was at that moment, that she felt nervous and fluttery around him. It went on like this for a while, awkward glances and shy “hellos” until she realized that she… had feelings for him. 

The Atlas Academy dorm room was chilly, and Ruby was feeling a tad bit itchy in her suit. The sun was setting, and it was almost time for them to head to the ball. 

Penny stepped out of the closet, wearing a light green dress that reached her knees. It kind of reminded Ruby of green grapes, if they were sparkly. But they went well with her eyes and her skin. 

“You look… amazing,” Ruby breathed, a smile growing onto her face. She stood up and embraced her friend. “Like a princess.”

“Oh, Ruby, that is the kindest thing a friend has ever said to me,” Penny beamed, squeezing her hard. 

Ruby stopped back from her and held out her arm. “Shall we, my lady?” 

Penny giggled. “We shall.” 

On the car ride to Coco’s home, Ruby felt uneasy. It was just her and Penny in the vehicle, as Penny’s appearance was to be announced when they arrived. Ruby had no idea Penny was this elite. It must come with the responsibility of being Mantle’s protector. 

“Ruby? Are you alright?” Penny asked. 

“Oh! Me? I’m great! Good! Wonderful!” Ruby cheered. 

She was not good. She was nervous, fidgety…

She hoped Oscar decided to sit this one out. She doubted it, though, as the farm boy had never been to a ball before. Well, neither had she. It would be both their firsts. 

They had entered into a gated community, with houses bigger than Ruby had ever seen before. Coco’s house was one at the end of the community, with a whole roundabout to itself. Cars were parked here and there and the flashing lights of paparazzi were everywhere. A red carpet adorned the stairs that led to the entrance of the house, where people clad in all sorts of colors milled in. 

“I can’t believe we even went to the same school,” Ruby said in awe. 

“The Adels are a very famous family. They could rival the Schnees!” Penny noted. 

“Weiss would not like to hear that one,” Ruby snorted as the car halted to a stop. 

“Miss Polendina, we’ve arrived,” the chauffeur announced from the front. 

Ruby’s stomach was in knots again. She smoothed out her pants and took a deep breath._ No biggie. Just ignore the flashing lights and ignore that your crush could be here tonight. You're here for Penny._

“Aren’t there supposed to be other rich girls debuting tonight?” Ruby asked nervously. 

“Yes, but Coco’s family requested that she have one of her own. To not ‘thrust her out of the limelight’, I’ve heard,” Penny answered. 

The chauffeur made his way to their side of the car and opened it swiftly. 

“Thank you,” Penny said kindly. Ruby did the same, and followed Penny out of the car. 

She held out her arm and Penny took it. As soon as they linked up, cameras appeared in their faces. 

“Mantle’s Protector! Miss Polendina, do you have any words for us tonight?”

“Who is this young lady beside you?”

“Smile for us, please!”

Penny ignored the questions, but threw dazzling smiles at the crowd. They were cameras on Ruby’s side as well, but she was doing her best to keep her sight forward. 

“Ma’am—who are you?”

“Can we get a name?”

“And who might this lady be?”

“Uh, hello,” Ruby said timidly. She gave a weak smile as Penny dragged_ her_ along up the stairs. Seeing Penny’s heels, Ruby was very glad that she wasn’t wearing those. Even if she wanted to be tall. 

As they got past the paparazzi and were ushered in by servants alike, Ruby tried to focus less on her nausea and more on Penny. 

“Are you ready?” Penny whispered to her as they stepped through the door. 

“I guess,” Ruby whispered back. 

“Announcing Mantle’s Protector, Penny Polendina and guest Ruby Rose!”

Light claps followed their entrance into the ball. The ballroom was golden, spectacular. There was a grand staircase in the far middle, and she supposed that’s where Coco would come down. 

As they moved forward and the next group of people were called, Ruby scanned the crowd. So far, so good. 

“Ruby, would you like to dance with me?” Penny asked, holding out a hand. 

“Uh… sure!” 

Penny took her hand and pulled her into the crowd. Live classical music was playing, and couples were slowly shuffling left to right.

“Penny, how do we even dance to this?” Ruby asked, muttering “excuse-mes” as she was passing through. 

“I don’t know, and frankly, I’m not interested in knowing. I just would like to dance.” Penny started to sway left and right, ignoring the stares of the posh people. 

Ruby supposed that Penny desired to be around people, in her still desperate attempt to show how human she was. Ruby hoped she knew that she was real, and she was human. 

Just then, the music changed. It was more upbeat and jovial. 

“Oh, Ruby, we’ll be switching partners for this song,” Penny squealed, taking Ruby’s hand. 

“How do you even know this?” she hissed back at her. 

“Practice!” So much for not knowing.

Penny’s hand mirrored hers, as they held their arms back and walked around each other. Ruby furtively glanced at other couples to make sure she was getting the swing of things. When someone dipped their partner, Ruby did too. 

“That dip was great!” Penny cheered her on. “But now we have to switch."

“Penny, wait!” Ruby had no time to hesitate as her friend was swept away, and some man took her place. He seemed nice, but kind of snobbish. 

“Uh, hello,” she muttered. 

“Yes, hello. I see that you’re not a fan of dresses?”

Ruby shook her head, embarrassed. She was now in the woman’s role, and let the man lead her, as she had no clue what she was supposed to be doing. She accidentally squished his toes, earning her a nasty stare before they switched again. 

“Nice to see you again,” a chirpy, accented voice exclaimed. 

“Velvet? Is that you?” Ruby gasped, staring at her former upperclassmen. 

Velvet blushed. “Heh, yeah. Wouldn’t miss Coco’s big day for the world.” 

The girl’s hair was curled and put up in a bun, a small diadem within her hair. Her outfit was a beautiful gold pantsuit with a lace train attached to it. 

Ruby was in awe. 

“I know, I know, it’s not much of my style, but,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck, “Yatsu and Fox said she’d like it.”

By “she” Ruby knew she’d meant Coco. She was back to the man’s position, and chatted lightly with Velvet as she dipped her low. She was getting better at this. Only stepped on her door once. The knots in her stomach began to untwist a little.

“Aren’t these balls meant for Coco to find some guy?” Ruby asked over the echoing harp and violin. 

“Well, yes. That’s an old tradition that only a few families keep up with. Coco struggled to get her parents to deal with it, but I’m sure there are still plenty of suitors around,” Velvet yelled back, eyeing the man who was Ruby’s partner. So he was one of them. 

“They’re in for a surprise, then,” Ruby winked. 

“I guess so.” 

The music slowed to a stop, and then immediately returned to its regular pace. Ruby assumed that the partner-switching dance was over. 

“Well, I’ll see you later, Ruby! Nice seeing you again,” Velvet exclaimed, already halfway across the floor. 

“You… too,” Ruby sighed. Now she was all alone, she had no idea where Penny was, or any of her other friends for that matter. 

She spotted the refreshments table and zipped straight to it. She found what she believed to be non-alcoholic punch and poured herself a cup. She was _not_ a big partier.

Ruby moved out of the way so others could get to the drinks, and leaned against the wall. She watched people chat, brush kisses against each other’s cheeks and shake hands. People swayed, tapped their feet and some even swung their hips to the music. 

  
As she took a sip of the tangy drink, she spotted a green jacket out of the corner of her eye. 

Was that? No… it couldn’t be.

She shifted to the right, as the couple in front of her moved as well. There. A tall blonde man in a white suit, a girl in a lovely blue dress, and a boy in a green jacket. That… that had to be him, right? 

Oh, there went her heart. Her suspicions were confirmed when the boy turned slightly so he could see her face. Oscar! It was him, alongside Weiss and Jaune. Weiss seemed to be shooing away multiple advances from men, and Jaune stood protectively next to her. It was nice to see how far they had come, from Jaune’s unrequited love, to very close friends. Jaune was tall compared to Weiss, so it was so funny to see Weiss pushing brash guys away from Jaune. 

She kept staring, unintentionally, wanting to go say hello. But she needed to find Penny. She promised to be with her. 

For a second, Oscar looked left and locked eyes with her. She ducked her head and turned away, almost bumping into someone. 

“Oh! Penny! There you are!” Ruby exclaimed. 

“Ruby, oh I thought I lost you! How was the dance?” Penny asked, seemingly cheerful. 

“Oh? That was great!”

“Wonderful. I see you are now refreshed, and I have completed my to-do list which consisted of: Chatting to the Adels and getting their vote for Ironwood, talking to important council members and embassy members, and… making a friend.”

“You made a friend!” Ruby cheered. She was sure Penny’s dad was the one who added the “friend” task to the list.

“Yes! He’s an odd fellow with odd fashion, but he has good advice! He tells me to call him Cricket. Isn’t that an odd nickname?” Penny asked. 

Ruby was glad to see her friend was happy. Even if Cricket sounded like a strange name. 

“I’m glad you found Cricket.” Her eyes shifted back to the spot where Oscar was, and found that he was gone. 

“Everything alright?” Penny asked. 

“Uh, yes. Let’s go dance.”

This time Ruby pulled Penny along, just as a singer started vocalizing to the jazz melody that the instrumentalists began to play. 

Penny shuffled her feet, swinging Ruby left and right, a bit wilder than others around her. As they spun in dizzying circles, Ruby swore she saw his green jacket again. 

“You seem awfully distracted. Are you sure you’re alright?” Penny asked, peering into her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah! No worries! I’m… here for you Penny.”

Ruby felt guilt eating at her. What kind of friend was she? From now on, there would be no more distracting thoughts. Just her and Penny. 

Penny stared her friend down. It was pretty evident what was going on.

“You know, Ruby. If you wanted to spend time with Oscar, you could’ve just told me.”

Her friend froze. “Penny—“

“Please. Don’t try to deny it. I understand, you have other friends here too. And that’s alright. Go see him.”

“Penny…”

Penny clasped Ruby’s hands and gave her a small smile. “I’m not sad. I have Cricket, too. Maybe Weiss will want to chat for a bit. It’s alright. I promise.”

Ruby’s heart beat with the word _promise_. 

“No. I promised you, it would be me and you all night. I’m sorry I got distracted.”

Penny’s expression turned dark. She deftly spun Ruby around and pushed her away. “I’m sorry, friend. You’re not breaking your promise. You’re just taking a small break. I’ll talk to you in a while. Now go.”

Ruby clutched her chest and murmured another apology to Penny before rushing in the direction she was pushed. 

She wished her uncle Qrow was here to give her love advice. Not that it would be useful. Since when had she been so love struck that she couldn’t even spend time with a friend?

Ruby had decided. After tonight, it was strictly business. She wouldn’t keep this game up with Oscar. They’d remain friends and all would be well. 

At least that’s what she was trying to tell herself. 

Pushing her way past people, her eyes landed on Oscar’s figure. He was vividly talking to Weiss, her sister, and Blake. She hadn’t seen Ren or Nora all night. She texted Nora to make sure they had gotten here safely. 

She didn’t know why she was so nervous to talk to her own _friends_. As if they were strangers.

She made her way to them, hoping she didn’t look too weird. Her sister was in a dazzling yellow gown, while Blake’s was shimmery with shades of black and purple. Their arms were linked, and they looked so well together. 

“Uh.. hi,” she coughed, tapping Weiss’ shoulder. 

“Ruby! Well, _finally_! 

“Oh, hey, sis. It’s about time you got here.”

“I heard your name, and Penny’s, but we didn’t get to see you.”

Oscar smiled warmly. “It’s nice to see you Ruby. You look really pretty.”

Ruby was surprised at the amount of boldness Oscar had gained. 

“I look pretty? Even in this suit?”

“Hell yeah!” Yang chimed in. Weiss gave a nod of approval and Blake laughed along. 

“Yeah, you do,” Oscar said. 

“Uh, thanks guys.”

“Hey, Blake, Yang, let's go check out the chocolate fountain. Nora says it’s good.”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you say chocolate makes you—“

“Hush, Yang,” Blake mused. “Let’s go. See you two later.”

Ruby’s teammates rushed off, and Ruby had never been more embarrassed. 

“You look good too, by the way,” she murmured. 

“Oh? I do… thanks. Ren helped me pick this one out.”

Ruby nodded. “Coooool. So. Your first ball. How was it?”

“It’s nice. A bit stuffy. How’s things with Penny?”

Ruby looked down. “Uh… I kind of left her. I feel really bad, but she insisted I come talk to you.” She let out a laugh. “Crazy.”

“Oh. She did?”

Ruby held her hands behind her back. “Yep.”

The song shifted again, into waltzing music. 

Oscar looked unsure, he seems to be having a deep conversation in his head. He suddenly looked up. 

“Would you… like to dance with me?” he asked, holding out a hand. 

“Yes! Yeah, sure.”

Ruby perked up and took Oscar’s hand. They were both terrible dancers, so this was alright with them. They were having fun nonetheless. 

“I’m having more fun than I was before,” Oscar said, breathless. 

“Really? I’m having a lot of fun, too.” 

Oscar beamed and leaned up to Ruby a bit, brushing the faintest of kisses on her cheek. Ruby stopped moving and staggered back a bit. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! Was… I didn’t mean to… I took it too far,” Oscar apologized, his face ridden with guilt.

  
“No! No… I was just shocked. That’s all.” It was actually quite comforting. 

“It was nice.” 

Oscar neared her, carefully. “You mean that?”

Ruby grabbed his hand. “I do.”

“So… you feel the same?”

Ruby hoped this was what he meant. “I do.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They intertwined their fingers, just as the music got quieter. The loud gossip and laughter quotes down to hushed whispers. 

Oscar and Ruby directed their attention towards their stairs, where Coco Adel stood. 

Her brown hair was out of its bun, and she wasn’t wearing her signature sunglasses or her beret. Well, of course she wouldn’t. 

“Presenting, Miss Coco Adel!” 

Cameras flashed, people whistled and cheered and clapped as Coco, in a white dress, made her way down the steps. Her teeth seemed brighter in the smile she had and she waved to the sea of adoring people.

She reached towards the bottom of the stairs where she was still visible to many people, where guards were pushing the partygoers back. 

She had a microphone attached to her clothing, and she cleared her throat before she began her speech. The lights turned dim and a spotlight directed itself on her.

“Hello all. Thank you for joining me and the Adel family on my journey through womanhood,” Coco said lightly. Ruby swore the girl was about to break into laughter. 

A bald man and a curly-haired woman, both elegantly dressed, joined Coco at the side. 

“I am joined here by my mother and father.”

The audience took that as permission to cheer. 

“They made me wear this dress, though I wanted to wear a suit. Dresses are nice, I’m not going to lie, but I prefer suits. As someone who was born into fashion, my tastes have developed over the years,” Coco laughed. 

The audience was quiet for a moment. Coco’s mother placed her face in her hands and someone in the audience tittered, starting the rest of the crowd off. 

“Yes. So I had to wear this dress and in return, my parents promised they wouldn’t marry me off to some guy.”

Sighs of disappointment swept through the crowd. 

“Yes, sorry to disappoint, but like I said, my tastes have developed over the years. I don’t need any man… because I have my lady. Velvet, come up here!”

The crowd broke into murmurs, and Ruby almost punched a man who made a snide remark.

Ruby focused her attention back on Coco, who held the blushing Velvet’s hand. 

“Yes. I am holding a woman’s hand. Yes, I know I happen to be someone very important in this society. So please deal with it. Anyone who has something to say about us, can leave my house. My family and I will not tolerate your bullshit.”

More gasps, more grumbles. Ruby swore she could head Yang snickering in the back. 

“Thanks for coming again, and enjoy the night!”

The more pleasant side of the audience cheered as the lights turned on, and the band began playing something more … youthful. 

Ruby was proud of Velvet and Coco. They had finally admitted their feelings for one another, and even shared it to the whole world. And now she and Oscar had, too.

“This was a pretty good night, if I do say so myself,” Ruby grinned, swinging Oscar’s hands.

“How come?”

“Duh. I got to spend it dancing with my best friends, and you.”

Oscar’s face flushed. “I don’t think I can get used to your flirting.”

That was flirting? She was just saying what was on her mind. 

Now it was her turn to turn red. 

“Ah… look! Penny! Let’s go say hi. I think that her new friend, Cricket.”

“... Cricket?”

Ruby grabbed Oscar’s hand. “Long story. Well… not really. But let’s go anyway.” She pulled him along, rushing through the throng of people. Oscar beamed at the hand that held his. Ruby, in front, could hardly believe she was holding his hand. 

She didn’t even mind when Yang and Nora took pictures. Or when Blake was clearly whispering to Coco and Velvet on the matter. She didn't even mind when Weiss kept pushing her closer to him during the slow dance, and Jaune pushing Oscar. She didn’t even reply to the buzzing of her pocket, from_ Ren_ of all people, sending her messages of cheesy pickup lines to use. She briefly wondered if he had used them on Nora. _That_ would be a sight to see. 

So they continued on into the night, Ruby smiling at Penny and her new friend, and secretly locking hands with the boy she not-so-secretly liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosegarden, or Nuts n Dolts featuring Crosshares?


	6. In Love with a Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe!

At night, Oscar would recall a specific detail of his young adult life. Not the moment she left him, but the time where his world split in two—when he was left to his own devices, slowly losing his mind in an effort to convince his loved ones that he wasn’t _crazy_. 

He would wake up in a sweat, his breaths coming out uneven, his chest heaving. He’d be clutching the sweat-soaked sheets, and know no one was there to comfort him. 

He remembered, desperately chasing Jaune, asking him to believe him. Glancing to Weiss, Blake, Yang, who had all turned away from him. Jaune told him that he had taken it too far. Nora and Ren had called him up and told them not to scare Yang like that. He wasn’t allowed to see Taiyang or Qrow anymore. 

No one believed him. No one wanted to believe him. He was so, _so_ alone. 

That night, the pale moon shone through the window of his apartment, and Oscar sighed. He had lost all of his friends in that moment, and he finally decided it was best to shut himself in forever. He was afraid of being called insane, or being sent away. His aunt would send worried calls to him, wondering if she could “help him”. They all thought he was some battered, heartbroken _child_ who couldn’t cope with his grief. What was it Qrow had said?

Right. “You’re delusional.”

Delusional. The old bird was right, he was. 

But part of him kept telling him he wasn’t. Because on that night, his body warmed again, and he was covered by an orange glow. 

_She’s here._

His head whipped to the window, and sure enough, the apparition that lingered outside the home was there once again. She was a beautiful spirit, and her smiles were always radiant, but they also held a lingering sadness. The ghost was all too familiar; it was a shame that he couldn’t hold her anymore. 

Ruby Rose. His first and last love. After she died, he promised himself he would never love again. Now he was left with no friends, no family, nothing. Just her. 

“Hey,” she murmured to him, floating above his bed. Oscar pushed himself back, pressing his head into the pillow, staring at the floating being above him. She looked so faint… she was all silver-colored, like her eyes. 

He reached his fingers up to her, grazing her waist. If only he could touch her again…

Ruby watched sadly as he tried to touch something that wasn’t there. His eyes were dark, his cheerful demeanor was no longer there.

“Ruby,” he murmured faintly. He smiled briefly, blowing air out of his nose. Ruby saw how a single tear fell down his face. She frowned. 

“Did you have that dream again?”

Oscar nodded, kicking his feet up in the air. Ruby twisted herself around and floated near him, squeezing his cheeks. Well, if she could squeeze his cheeks, she would. 

“I miss the feeling of you,” Ruby smiled. Oscar missed her too. He missed tickling her, hugging her, kissing her—

He missed it all. Gods, how did he get to this point? Ruby was supposed to be invincible! She was supposed to be there for all of them! For _him_. 

But he couldn’t blame her. She didn’t ask to die. She didn’t ask to be murdered in cold blood on the _one_ night Oscar wasn’t home—

He should’ve been there for her. He should’ve been there for her. Her life was cut short, and though he knew fully well that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she was _asleep_.

No matter how many times she begged for him to not beat herself over it, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

While lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Ruby had joined him in the king-sized bed. Right in the spot she used to lay. Oscar had considered getting a full bed for months, but couldn’t bear to get rid of the bed he had. Besides… it was nice when Ruby pretended she could still sleep in it. 

Despite him feeling a bit worried about talking to a ghost that wasn’t there, he opened his mouth, then shut it again. 

Ruby rumbled. She stared straight at him, and his heart fluttered. Nothing had changed, he still loved her. Oscar reached over and caressed her face. His hand went through her face. She laughed. 

“Oscar Pine, I wish we could do this again.”

“Me too. I wish you’d come back. You would’ve kept everyone together,” he said, looking down. 

“My beautiful other half, I wish the same. I wish… things were different. You don’t deserve to be so alone when you did nothing to earn this. I miss you, I miss Yang and Dad… everyone. If only they could see me like you do.”

_My beautiful other half_. When did she become so eloquent? Ruby’s mannerisms usually consisted of “dude” and “that’s so awesome!” 

It seems they have come a long way since they met. Ages 14 and 16. 7 years later and everything had fallen apart. He didn’t even get to propose to her. The ring was hidden underneath her pillow, but Ruby had no reason to look there. She'd never find it. It put him at ease somehow.

“If only they could. I know you must feel lonely too… only having me to talk to.”

Ruby _pffted_. “Nah, you’re like, the best conversation… holder ever. For someone who's alive.”

Now that’s the Ruby he loved and adored. 

“If you could wish for one thing, what would it be?” Ruby asked, her voice suddenly getting serious. Oscar looked into her eyes. 

“You already know what I’d wish for.”

A half-smile formed on her lips. They were silent for a moment, and _gods_, he wished he could hold her again. He couldn’t sleep like this. He hadn’t slept in weeks. 

“I’d wish for you to be happy.”

Oscar raises an eyebrow, seemingly in disbelief. “Me?”

“Yes.”

“I’d only_ be_ happy if that tragedy never happened. If you were still alive.”

Ruby let out a sigh of worry. She never wanted to tell Oscar to forget about her… but the way things were looking, it seemed that he was never going to be happy again. 

“I know, love. It’s really late though, and you have to work tomorrow. Close your eyes and I’ll sing you to sleep.”

Oscar snorted before moving close to the ghost of his beloved. Two lovers intertwined, hands around each other, neither feeling the other. “You, sing? Please.”

“Shut up. Go to sleep.”

Oscar let out an exasperated grunt. “How can I? I’ll just… just dream of everyone leaving again.”

Ruby stared at him and suddenly, pressed her faint lips to his forehead. And for a moment, Oscar felt soft skin touch his forehead. Maybe he was tired. He didn’t comment on it. 

“I’ll be right here until morning. I want you to dream of something you’d do if I was right here, with you.”

Oscar thought. “Technically you are here with me, I think.”

“Like I said, shut up and go to sleep.”

He didn’t end up going to sleep right away, but Ruby did talk to him a lot, about the things she saw. The ghost dogs she talked to. Visiting her mother’s grave. Oscar wondered why he could see her but no other ghosts. He still hadn’t asked her if she could talk to her mother’s ghost. He didn’t know much about the afterlife. He wasn’t quite sure he was ready to know. 

The apartment got chillier and Ruby pretended she could raise the heat up. Oscar was sure his neighbors would be concerned with the “weirdo with a dead lover” upstairs who was talking to himself, but he didn’t care too much. 

Even if he _was_ crazy, the place felt a little less lonely. 

And he was okay with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate the comments and kudos!


End file.
